¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?
by Choi Lu
Summary: Un momento especial, una unión... y algo de humor. (OC) Incluye aparición de personajes de SmashBros y algunos de los fanfic ¿Start? y Memory Card
1. ¿Boda? ¿Cúal? Ah, claro

¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda?

* * *

-Hm... Cinco minutos más.- Dijo un somnoliento Louis mientras trataba de apagar la alarma de su reloj. Cuando la apagó volvió a acurrucarse entre las cobijas, de repente oyó cómo la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Buenos días, Bello Durmiente.- Saludo con un leve tono de burla Hachiro, el mayor llevaba entre sus brazos una caja con agujeros y encima de esta un extraño aparatito. Louis se levantó con un expresión de sueño en el rostro que daba mucha gracia.

-No me digas así.- Reprochó mientras daba un prolongado bostezo, el castaño se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde por cuestiones de trabajo. _"Ya que ahora soy uno de los cinco sabios..."_ Pensó mientras se restregaba el ojo y tanteaba con su otra mano para encontrar sus anteojos. Hachiro rio y se sentó a un lado de su novio.

-Eres tan adorable así, pequeño Lou.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba los lentes del castaño y se los entregaba, éste hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y le sonrió al mayor.- ¿Nervioso?

-Uh, ¿por qué?- Preguntó con inocencia el castaño, Hachiro estuvo a punto de chocar su palma de la mano contra su frente. _"Es tierno e inteligente... pero a la vez muy despistado."_ Pensó el pelinegro.

-Por...tú sabes qué va a pasar mañana.- Ante la mirada perdida de Louis, el mayor comenzó a tararear la canción de boda. El menor hizo una "o" perfecta con su boca.

-Pues... un poquito.- Dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos para luego voltear a ver curioso la caja que el mayor llevaba entre manos.- ¿Qué hay ahí?

Hachiro rio levemente.

-Es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos.

El castaño asintió y cerró los ojos, el pelinegro sonrió y sacó de la caja algo y lo depositó en el regazo del joven. Louis sintió un bultito moviéndose en su regazo, aun con los ojos cerrados acercó una de sus manos y palpó algo tibio y suave. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un pequeño gatito blanco con las orejas y colita de un tono un poco más oscuro, la criaturita miró al joven con sus grandes orbes turquesa.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Lou.- Dijo Hachiro con una amplia sonrisa mientras veía como el otro tomaba al animalito entre sus manos y lo levantaba cariñosamente.

-Pero si faltan unas dos semanas para que sea mi cumpleaños.- Comentó mientras le hacía mimos al gato. En respuesta recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte del pelinegro.

-Jeje, es que me encontré a este pequeño en mi último viaje a una de las regiones de MagiCW y pensé que te gustaría, el pobre no tenía hogar, y pensé que podríamos cuidarlo los dos, así que... este es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.- Luego, acordándose de algo más tomó el aparato que había llevado consigo y oprimió un boto. El aparato se extendió convirtiéndose en una especie de "teclado".- Adoro esta cosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Inquirió Louis con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida. Hachiro le guiño el ojo a modo de decirle "sólo espera y verás" para después comenzar a tocar una melodía con el teclado. A los pocos minutos comenzó a cantar.

_En un frío día de invierno_

_Dios envió a un ángel a la tierra por una persona_

_Después de un tiempo pasado_

_Ese ángel que me había dado tanto amor_

_Había sido herido y derramó lágrimas_

_Pero el ángel todavía me sonrió_

Louis sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, recordaba esa canción, Hachiro se la había cantado muchas veces antes, muchos cumpleaños atrás. Sabía perfectamente que para el pelinegro y para él la letra tenía un significado especial. Para Hachiro, Louis era su pequeño ángel, sabía lo sensible que era el menor y las veces que éste había llorado por la impotencia o el dolor, y aun así, se reponía y le sonreía.

_Después de que me amó y nos _

_Separamos por un tiempo_

_Hoy es el cumpleaños del ángel_

_No pude estar a tu lado, pero_

_Feliz Cumpleaños,_

_Feliz cumpleaños_

Muchas veces estuvieron alejados por un largo tiempo, Hachiro aún recordaba que en uno de sus entrenamientos estuvo lejos de Louis en fechas cercanas a su cumpleaños; el pelinegro se sintió un tonto, sintió culpa de ni siquiera poder estar al lado de su pequeño castaño en ese día especial. Esa noche estrellada, mientras contemplaba el firmamento susurró un "Feliz Cumpleaños" al aire, con la esperanza de que esas palabras llegaran al menor.

_Doy las gracias a la persona que te vio nacer_

_Una vez más, feliz cumpleaños_

_Feliz cumpleaños..._

_Te quiero mucho_

Cuando terminó de cantar ambos jóvenes tenían unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Hachiro se acercó y le plantó a Louis un tierno beso en la boca.

-Te amo.

-Y... yo también.- Respondió sonrojado. En eso escucharon un grito que les resultó muy familiar, demasiado.

-¡Kya! ¡Son tan lindos!- Exclamó Wendy, la castaña se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con una cámara en mano. Apagó la cámara y sonrió co cierta burla a los dos otros dos.- ¿Y ahora qué esperan, morir? Hoy es su despedida de solteros y no querrán pasarla ahí sentadotes, ¿verdad? Aparte, tiene que ver cómo han quedado los preparativos para la fiesta. ¡Apresúrense o los saco a patadas de aquí!- Exclamó y cerró de un portazo. Hachiro y Louis se miraron un poco incómodos.

-Ella sigue dando miedo.- Comentó Hachiro, para él la castaña podía llegar a dar mucho miedo.

-Pues algo.- Agregó Louis para luego hacer una mueca extraña.- Y ni me quiero imaginar cómo será Audrey.- Se estremeció al recordar eso, pues estaba seguro casi al 100% que la pequeña tendría un carácter muy similar al de su madre, y posiblemente al de su padre. _"Y con cómo son Wendy y Matheo... no quiero ni pensarlo."_

Hachiro rio y se levantó de la cama para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes decirle al menor que disfrutara de su día. El castaño se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que sintió cómo el gatito se acurrucaba a su lado.

-Eh, te gusta estar aquí ¿verdad?- Preguntó divertido mientras le acariciaba el lomo, curiosamente el gatito ronroneó y asintió levemente con la cabeza. _"Uh... debe ser mi imaginación."_ Pensó un poco consternado para luego disponerse a vestirse con algo más decente y pasar ese día lo mejor posible. _"Mañana será el gran día."_

* * *

El lugar donde sería la fiesta era el salón principal del castillo, el encargado de la organización era Raphael; el ángel se encontraba dando órdenes parea los últimos retoques cuando Louis llegó.

-Hola, Raphael.- Saludó para luego ladear la cabeza y mirar con asombro el lugar; los aparatos, inventos y otros artilugios que anteriormente se encontraban esparcidos por todo el salón ahora se encontraban acomodados cerca de las paredes, dejando libre un amplio espacio para acomodar todo.

-Ah, hola Lou.- Respondió el ángel mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.- Uf, espero que no te arrepientas de casarte con Hachiro en el altar, o me doy un tiro.- Bromeó y los dos se echaron a reír.

-Claro que eso no pasará.- Aseguró el castaño.- Entonces... ¿ya está todo listo?

-Creo que sí.- Respondió Raphael.- Los adornos, el lugar para la ceremonia, los invitados, que por cierto me tomé la molestia de invitar a todos los Smasher, incluyendo a Master Hand y Crazy Hand; el pastel, los adornos, hasta la madrina. Todo está listo.

-Grandioso.- Dijo con entusiasmo Louis.- Vaya, creo que debería agradecerle a Estela por esto, de no ser por lo del ramo en su boda, tal vez aún no estaría comprometido. Con Chiko.

-Jeje, bueno, de cierto modo le agradeciste dándole la oportunidad de ser la madrina.- Comentó Raphael para luego voltear a ver a otro lado.- Bueno... los Smasher e invitados no tan cercanos a nosotros llegarán mañana poco antes de la boda, pero...

-¿Pero qué?- Inquirió Louis para sentir de repente que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, alguien más bajo que él. Instintivamente se dio la vuelta y abrazo a ese alguien.- ¡Jona!

-¡Lou!- Exclamó el joven pelinegro, aun cuando ahora tenía 16 años y Louis 18, el menor todavía era mucho más bajo que el castaño.- ¡Genial! Mañana será el gran día.- Exclamó emocionado mientras apretaba su agarre.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- Respondió el joven mientras sonreía levemente, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada azul de Matheo. El rubio se encontraba cargando a una bebita de aproximadamente año y medio que tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos marrones.- Hola, Matheo. ¿Qué tal tu vida ahora como "padre de familia"?- Dijo esto último con un ligero tono de burla, sabía que desde el momento en que se casó con Wendy, Matheo había tenido que trabajar muy duro entre la universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo en un local de comida.

-Pues ya vez.- Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa ladina para luego mirar a la bebé y sonreírle con cariño.- Aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Ni de la vez que hiciste ya_sabes_qué con Wen y su mamá estuvo a punto de dejarte sin descendencia?- Inquirió Louis aguantando la risa.

-Sí, ni de eso me arrepiento.- Repuso con sequedad Matheo.- Aunque agradezco mucho a mi suegrita por no haberme lastimado de más; si no, Audrey no estaría aquí en estos momentos.-Dijo esto y besó la frente de la pequeña, ésta se removió entre los brazos de su padre y rio levemente.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez fue Alexi quien entró, el pelirrojo iba acompañado de cuatro niños con alitas similares a las de los ángeles. El chico saludó con entusiasmo a los ahí presentes.

-¡Hola, Lou! ¡Hola, Matheo! ¿Cómo está tu pequeño engendro del demonio?- Inquirió para luego acercarse a la bebé y comenzarle a hacer muecas algo cómicas, el rubio le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Audrey no es un engendro, el hecho de que no te quiera sólo significa que es muy lista.- Ante lo dicho por el mayor, Louis y Jona estallaron en carcajadas mientras Raphael negaba con la cabeza y Alexi miraba a Matheo con indignación total.

-¡No es cierto! Esa pequeña demonio no me quiere, cuando estoy de niñe... eh, cuidador de niños llora como si fuera de esos bebés de juguete súper perturbadores y me hace sufrir.- Exclamó para luego poner expresión de "dolido"- Y yo que la quiero taaaanto. ¡Auch!- Recibió otro zape de parte de Matheo.

-¿Y eso qué?- Reprochó con una expresión realmente seria el rubio, el ambiente entre esos dos se volvió tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo de plástico.

-Bien, bien, suficiente.- Interrumpió de repente el ángel mientras se interponía en el campo visual de los otros dos.- Uf, parece que la testosterona aquí aumentó drásticamente. Caballeros, les sugiero que guarden ese "entusiasmo" para esta noche.

Alexi y Matheo se miraron y sonrieron de manera desafiante, no importaba si hora la diferencia de edades física era de 14 contra 21 años, la rivalidad entre ellos dos en algunos casos era más que evidente. Y esa noche sería la "despedida de solteros" de Hachiro y Louis, así que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad, por supuesto que no...

* * *

Y bueno, supongo que reste es el prólogo más extraño que he escrito de todos mis fanfics ._. Pero bueno.

Como anuncio, los OC que me envíen no aparecerán hasta el tercer capítulo, ya verán el por qué más tarde.

Las condiciones para mandar OC están en el último capítulo de Historias Cruzadas, pero para no hacer complicaciones aquí está:

Quién ira:

_Cómo va vestido:_

_Eh... no se me ocurre nada más, ¿quieren alguna participación especial de su Oc ahí? (ya saben, madrina, padrino, lo que sea)_

Y ahora las PD :3

Pd. Eh... traté de hacer una escenita cursi entre Hachiro y Louis, pero no bien... creo.

Pd2. Creo que ya todos se hicieron la idea de quiénes son esos cuatro niños con alas.

Pd3. El gato, ¿saben quién es?

Pd4. La letra de la canción que puse casi al principio es Happy Birthday de NU'EST

Pd5. Juju, despedida de soltero ~u~

Pd6. ¿Creen que Audrey de veras no quiera a Alexi? Y ese apodo, engendro del demonio XD

Pd7. ¿Creen que suceda lo de "de tal palo tal astilla" con la hija de Wendy y Matheo?

Bueno, eso sería todo ¡Nos leemos!


	2. La Despedida (parte 1)

**La Despedida**

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la tarde fueron llegando algunos invitados de otras dimensiones, incluso algunos Smashers llegaron antes del día de la boda.

-¡Esto será divertido!- Exclamó emocionado Alexi mientras llevaba unas frituras a la sala donde sería la despedida de soltero de Hachiro.- ¡Ya verá el rubio oxigenado que soy mejor que él!

Raphael miró al pelirrojo con una gotita en la sien, aun recordaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana y ni quería imaginarse qué pasaría esa noche.

-¿Estás seguro? Matheo es mayor que tú y por ende tiene más resistencia.- comentó el ángel.- Además, ¿no te toca rol de niñero?

-Nah, le pedí a unos amigos que se encargaran de eso.- Respondió el chico mitad monstruo con una sonrisa traviesa. Raphael soltó un pesado suspiro. "_Me pregunto quiénes son los afortunados..."_

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Louis y Hachiro se encontraban recibiendo los pocos invitados que habían llegado anticipadamente, el castaño había tenido que controlar al pelinegro para que no entrara en estado de euforia al ver a los icónicos personajes del Torneo Smash. _"Uh... olvidé por completo sus ataques de emoción. Bueno, por lo menos no se ha bloqueado... aún."_ Pensó el menor mientras recibía a los invitados con saludos y reverencias, debía admitirlo, tanta formalidad le incomodaba considerablemente.

-¡Lou, Lou, mira!- Exclamó Hachiro mientras señalaba disimuladamente hacia un lugar.- ¡Son Mario y compañía! Estarán en nuestra boda, ¿no es eso genial?

-Sí, sí lo es, Chiko.- Respondió Louis con un tono de voz que disimuladamente significaba "Por todos los cielos, contrólate de una buena vez" y "Trágame tierra".- Vayamos a saludarles.

-¡Sí!

-Y Chiko, contrólate por favor.- Agregó casi como súplica el castaño, "_y eso que él es mayor que yo..."_

-Bueno.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a donde estaban los héroes de Mushroom Kingdom, quienes se encontraban admirando una parte de la "colección" de objetos que poseía la familia de Louis.

-Hola, bienvenidos a MagiCW, esperamos que disfruten su estadía.- Saludó el castaño de l manera más cordial que pudo. Peach le respondió el saludo animadamente.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos.- Dijo la rubia para luego cambiar su expresión a una de angustia.- Pensamos que nos odiarían después de lo sucedido durante el Torneo.

El castaño sonrió amablemente.

-No se preocupen, no fue su culpa. –Respondió para luego decirse en su mente "_De hecho, no creo que la culpa haya sido de nadie, o tal vez... fue de todos."_

-Cambiando de tema, el torneo estuvo fenomenal. Felicidades a todos, en especial a ti, Luigi, ¡estuviste increíble!- Comentó Hachiro tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ponerse a gritar como loco y pedirles un autógrafo a quienes estaban frente a él.

-Jeje, de nada.- Respondió el plomero verde sintiéndose halagado de que alguien recordara que él había ganado aquella ocasión el Torneo.

-Bueno, esperamos que su estadía sea lo más agradable posible.- Terminó por decir Louis sintiéndose ya bastante incómodo por el silencio que se empezaba a formar. Viendo la "cara de menso" que tenía su novio, decidió jalarlo de la manga. Aun así, Hachiro remató la conversación con una invitación.

-¡Esta noche hay bebidas gratis!- Exclamó mientras Louis lo jaloneaba hacia otro lado, el castaño tenía la cara más roja que un tomate. Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron ante la mirada de los invitados provenientes del Reino Champiñón.

-Son una linda pareja.- Comentó Peach con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mario le miró con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Lo dices porque te parecen una pareja compatible, o porque te gusta el yaoi?- El plomero estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho cuando la princesa le mostró su leal sartén y lo miraba con una mueca extraña.

-¿Eso importa?

Bowser, Wario y Waluigi miraron con miedo a la princesa.

-¿Cómo es que no desistes en secuestrarla?- Le preguntó Wario a Bowser, el rey de los Koopas le respiró pesadamente.

-Es diferente cuando la secuestro.

-Viejo, las mujeres dan miedo.- Remató Waluigi mientras miraba con cierta burla cómo su contraparte buena temblaba de miedo.

* * *

Cuando empezó a anochecer todos se dividieron en grupos, por un lado se fueron los "machos pecho peludo" a un bar cercano al castillo para tener una velada llena de bebidas, comida y mucha, pero mucha testosterona. Por otro lado se fueron las damas a encerrarse en una sala para ver "ciertas cositas". Y por otro se quedaron unos cuantos sin hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien?- Preguntó el castaño mientras veía a todos lados, no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, pero todos habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos. Un sonido le alertó, provenía de la cocina, se acercó lentamente y encendió la luz, encontrándose con Jona husmeando en el refrigerador, el pelinegro tenía la cara manchada de chocolate y miraba nerviosamente a todos lados.- ¿Jona? ¿Qué haces?

-Nada.- Respondió el menor mientras engullía un pedazo de lo que parecía pastel.

-¿Has comido mucha azúcar?- Inquirió el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sabía que Jona entraba en estado de ansiedad si comía demasiados dulces. _"Le sucede desde que lo conozco."_

-Nop, no si consideramos las diez barras de chocolate, dos latas de refresco, quince caramelos y seis chiclosos que me encontré por ahí, ¡ah! Y la rebanada de pastel que por cierto estaba deliciosa.- Respondió el pelinegro como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, Louis le miró con una gotita en la sien.

-Ok... eso fue raro. Primero todos desaparecen, y luego te encuentro asaltando el indefenso refrigerador.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, entraste a hurtadillas a la cocina, como si fueras un delincuente.

-Eso suena muy feo.- Reprochó Jona mientras hacía un puchero, el castaño hizo una expresión de ternura, ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Bueno, mejor vayamos a ver si encontramos a alguien por ahí.- Remató el castaño para luego darse la media vuelta y salir de la cocina.- Ah, y Jona, deja eso.

-¿Pero por qué?- Reclamó el pelinegro mientras sostenía entre las manos un tarro de helado, Louis le miró severo, Jona bufó y regresó el postre a la nevera.- Amargado.- Masculló entre dientes.

-Te escuché.- Dijo el castaño.

Los dos chicos caminaron por un largo pasillo y se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon ruidos en una de las habitaciones, entraron y se encontraron con una escena algo extraña. En la habitación se encontraban cuatro chicos de más o menos 14 años que estaban cuidando a los más pequeños.

-¡Esto es indignante!- Se quejó Timo, al parecer algo impedía que envejeciera tan rápidamente. – No vine aquí para que me usaran de niñero para estos párvulos.- El pelinegro se encontraba cargando a un niño de más o menos tres años de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos ámbar que tenía alas de un color marrón oscuro.

-¿Crees que yo sí?- Dijo entre dientes Leeo, el castaño se encontraba cuidando a unos gemelos de cuatro años de tez pálida, cabello rubio, ojos celestes y alas beige.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Louis mientras miraba entre confundido y divertido la escena, ellos siempre tenían la mala suerte de quedarse a cuidar a los más pequeños.

-¡Auch! Cuidamos de estos pequeñines.- Respondió Haru Jin para luego chillar.- ¡Suéltame!- El chico se encontraba cargando a la pequeña Audrey, quien había encontrado en el cabello del pelinegro algo en que entretenerse.

-Ok, eso fue raro.- Comentó Jona mientras miraba perplejo la escena general: cuatro chicos que, por más que los pusieran de niñeros no aprendían cómo hacerlo, más cinco niños pequeños es igual a... bueno, algo interesante.

-No, Celes, vuelve aquí.- Decía Genne mientras perseguía al pequeño ángel de cabello rubio que le había robado su máscara.- ¡Vuelve aquí, engendró del de...! ¡Agh, no puedo decirte así porque no eres eso!- Se quejó el albino mientras recordaba que el niño era un ángel y, por ende, un engendro del demonio no podía ser. (Eso sonó como Yoda XD)

-Eh...mejor los dejamos concentrarse en su trabajo.- Dijo Louis mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta, Genne le dirigió una mirada suplicante que claramente decía "Por favor, no se vayan." Pero el castaño ya había decidido, así que salió de la habitación acompañado del pelinegro.- Eso fue raro.

-Demasiado.- Agregó el menor. En eso escucharon unos pasos acercarse, voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Shinto y Haku caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.- ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Caminamos.- Respondió Shinto.- Buscábamos signos de vida.

-Vaya, nosotros también.- Comentó Louis con cierta ironía.- ¿Dónde se fueron todos?

-Los hombres están en un bar cercano aquí, las chicas se fueron a ver algo.- Dijo el sueño oscuro remarcando el "algo" como "algo" que no quería saber qué era.- Y nosotros estamos aquí.

-Oh.- Exclamó Jona mientras miraba un poco incomodado hacia otro lado, a veces el sueño oscuro le inquietaba por su manera tan inexpresiva de ser. Haku rio ante la expresión del chico pelinegro.- Entonces, ¿vamos todos?

Louis se encogió de hombros y asintió. "_Al menos podremos hacer algo interesante el resto de la noche." _Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las salas, ahí se encontraron con Marth sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que daba un poco de miedo, a su lado estaba Pit que medio dormitaba. En una esquina se encontraba Link, al héroe de Hyrule se le podía percibir un aura depresiva.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó el castaño, le parecía extraño que ellos tres se hubieran quedado ahí.

-Nos dejaron.- Respondió el príncipe de Altea, se le notaba indignación en su voz.- No dejaron aquí porque, bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?

-Dijeron "Ustedes no son macho pecho peludo".- Agregó Pit imitando una voz grave y "muy masculina".- Aunque no entiendo por qué eso tiene importancia.

-Bueno.- Dijo Louis un tanto divertido, volteó a mirar al hylian.- ¿Y a Link qué le pasa?

-Le recordaron que era un mal bebedor y le dijeron que Zelda nunca estaría con él.- Dijo Marth.- Debería dejar de ser tan sensible a eso.

-Sí.- Respondieron el ángel y el pelinegro al unísono. Se formó un silencio incómodo siendo colmado por el grillito cliché.

-Etto... –comenzó a hablar Louis.- ¿Quieren jugar verdad o reto?

-¡Sí!- Exclamó, para sorpresa de todos, Haku.

-No sabía que el chico podía hablar.- Comentó el príncipe notablemente sorprendido, desde que había llegado a esa dimensión se había percatado que Haku no emitía sonido alguno.

-Puede, pero no le gusta.- Respondió Shinto, incluso él no se acostumbraba de todo a que su hermanito pudiera hablar, y más porque últimamente lo hacía más seguido.

-Entonces, ¿jugamos?- Inquirió Jona en voz baja, Marth y Pit se encogieron de hombros, ¿por qué no? Era mejor a no hacer nada. El ángel tomó a Link por la camisa y se lo llevó casi a rastras con el resto.

-Esto será interesante.

* * *

_En el cuarto de películas..._

-Vamos, bésalo, bésalo... ¡Kya!- Las chicas se encontraban viendo un anime yaoi, el ambiente estaba lleno de emoción y... ¿perversión?

-Repíteme de nuevo cómo es que llegamos a parar aquí.- Murmuró Ken mientras se asomaba de su escondite, ósea, un baúl amplio que compartí con Milo. El peli azul se encogió de hombros.

-Queríamos hacerles una broma, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que se pondrían a ver yaoi?

-Uh... buen punto.- Comentó el castaño.- Solo espero que no nos descubran.

Ambos chicos abrieron levemente la tapa del baúl para mirar de reojo el exterior y estar atentos ante cualquier oportunidad de escapar, sabían que sí los encontraban, bueno, no sería nada bonito. Como si se tratara de mala suerte Milo sintió que iba a estornudar.

-Oh, oh.- Susurró Ken mientras le tapaba la nariz al peli azul.- No estornudes, no estornudes.

Milo contuvo la respiración por un momento y respiró hondo para luego levantar el pulgar.

-Ah, gracias, Ken... ¡Achu!

El castaño se apresuró a cubrirle la boca al peli azul, hubo un silencio casi absoluto que se vio seguido por las voces de las mujeres, quienes ahora buscaban de dónde había provenido ese sonido. Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos cuando oyeron la tapa del baúl levantándose.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Wendy los miraba como un león miraría a su presa, pronto se vieron rodeados.- Chicas, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

-Hay que jugar un rato con ellos.- Propuso Peach mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un kit de maquillaje, Ken se puso pálido al instante.

-Neh, sólo uno se espantó.- Opinó Lucina.- ¿Qué tal si los ponemos a ver hard?

Varias estuvieron a favor, pero varias en contra.

-No, yo propongo algo mejor.- Dijo Wendy, le miraron con interés.- ¿Qué tal si los encerramos en el closet? Si hacen "algo", grandioso, si no, bueno, al menos no molestarán.

-De esa idea sí estoy a favor.- Respondió Palutena, la diosa se había quedado al margen hasta ese momento.- No va en contra de la salud mental de ellos dos, bueno, no del todo.- Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que fue respondida por risitas nerviosas.

Milo se puso pálido también, miró hacia varios lugares y divisó en una esquina a Dark Pit, quién sabe cómo el ángel sombrío había llegado a ese lugar y bueno, él no tuvo la "suerte" de ser encerrado en un clóset.

-Uf, ¿y ahora qué?- Inquirió Ken cuando quedaron a oscuras.- No pienso darles lo que quiere, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ne, pasemos el tiempo.- Repuso Milo mientras se incorporaba.- ¡Woah! Esta coas sí que es amplia, hey, ¿qué es esto?

El chico jaló de un cordoncillo que encendió una bombilla. _"Qué suerte."_ Pensaron ambos. Milo se puso a husmear en unas repisas que se encontraban sumidas en la pared.

-Eh... ¿qué haces exactamente?- Inquirió el castaño, el peli azul hizo caso omiso a l pregunta y siguió explorando por unos segundos más hasta que encontró algo. Se volvió a sentar a lado de Ken con una cajita entre manos.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ajedrez.- Respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿jugamos para pasar el tiempo?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, algo era mejor a no hacer nada. Acomodaron las piezas y el tablero, pero antes de empezar, el peli azul propuso algo.

-¿Qué tal si apostamos?- Al ver el rostro de interés del otro, sonrió traviesamente.- Si tu pierdes tendrás que usar un vestido mañana, pero i yo pierdo tendré que usar un vestido. ¿Trato?

-Uh... trato.- Respondió Ken y estrechó la mano de su amigo. Comenzaron a jugar con movimientos simples, pero poco a poco fueron toando más velocidad y confianza hasta que...

-¡Jaque Mate!- Exclamó Milo mientras derribaba el rey de Ken con un alfil.- Gané, Gané, ahora tendrás que usar vestido mañana, lero lero candilero~

El castaño miro al peli azul con una gotita en la frente, tenía un amigo de lo más extraño. Entonces se acordó del hecho de que estaban _dentro de un closet_.

-Eh, Milo, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Creo que esta cosa está cerrada con llave y no podemos salir porque ellas nos atraparían... de nuevo.

-Hm... ¡Tengo un plan!- Respondió Milo para luego susurrar al oído del joven su "plan maestro".- ¿Entendido?

-Sí.- Respondió Ken con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, lo que harían a continuación sería como arriesgar su vida (y su orgullo). Milo se mordió el labio y se concentró en lo que iba hacer hasta que...

* * *

-Ya me aburrí.-Se quejó Lucina, todas se encontraban rodeando el closet esperando algo.- ¿Y si los dejamos salir ya?

-No.- Respondió seria Wendy.- Hay que esperar.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo?- Inquirió Peach.- Siento que en este tiempo podría haber hecho galletas.

De repente escucharon unos gemidos provenientes del armario.

-Hm... ah... K..Ken... ah...

-Hm… un poco más… ah… ¡ah!

-¡No!... ah.. ¡Ah... Ken...!

Todas quedaron en shock. ¿Sería posible? Si lo era, no debían desaprovechar el momento. Se arremolinaron alrededor del armario con cámaras de video encendidas. Pero a la hora de abrir la puerta, algo blanco les cayó encima; los dos chicos habían encontrado unas sábanas en el ropero (cielos, creo que hasta podría tener una entrada a Narnia XD) y se las tiraron en la cabeza.

-Milo, corre.- Dijo Ken y ambo echaron a correr como almas que lleva el demonio.

Wendy logró liberarse del enredo de las sábanas y exclamó.

-¡Que no escapen!- Trató de correr pero se tropezó cayendo de bruces.

-Hay que encontrarlos.- Dijo Peach, tenía el vestido desacomodado y estaba despeinada. Las demás asintieron, en ese momento, la televisión se encendió y aparecieron en la pantalla los protagonistas de Love Stage (no se me vino otro título a la mente).- O tal vez... mejor otra ocasión.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en un bar cercano..._

-No puedo creer que Wendy te hubiera dejado venir.- Comentó Hachiro a Matheo mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.-Digo, con el asunto de la paternidad y el acercamiento padre/hija, pensé que te dejaría a Audrey bajo tu cuidado.

-Nah.- Respondió el rubio mientras tomaba un largo trago.- Y si lo hubiera hecho me las hubiera arreglado para dejarla bajo nuestro "servicio especial de niñeros".

-¿Desde cuándo ellos se encargan de los morros?

-Uf... casi toda su vida, bueno, considerando que son inmortales.- Dijo con cierta burla.- Lo curioso es que, por más que tengan que cuidar de párvulos, no se les da por nada del mundo. ¡Ja! No los hemos cambiado de "profesión" porque aún no han incendiado o hecho explotar algo.

Ambos soltaron a reír, aunque sus risas no alcanzaron a llamar la atención de los demás "caballeros" presentes. Matheo había reservado esa noche exclusivamente para la "despedida de soltero" de Hachiro, con todo y bebidas, botana y comida gratis. _Aunque mi billetera quedó más vacía que no sé qué." _Pensó el rubio. La velada había comenzado tranquila, relativamente. Hasta que de repente...

-¡Ha llegado la hora!- Exclamó Alexi. Varios se le quedaron viendo, digo, se veía bastante menor que el resto como para estar ahí. El pelirrojo apuntó a Matheo y le lanzó un tarro de cerveza.- Tú y yo, uno a uno, quien beba más gana. ¿Aceptas?

Matheo le miró inquisitivamente.

-¿No eres muy chico para tomar alcohol?

-Teóricamente, si no estuviera estancado en esta edad física tendría 32 años, así que no.- Respondió tajantemente Alexi mientras tomaba su tarro.- Así que bien, ¿qué dices? ¿Trato?

-Trato.- Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el tarro que el "menor" le había extendido y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.- Caballeros, hagan sus apuestas. Comenzamos... ¡ahora!

Como si hubieran dado el disparo que marca el inicio de una carrera, ambos comenzaron a ingerir el líquido que contenían los tarros, pronto comenzaron a tomar velocidad hasta legar al punto en que iban parejos, trago tras trago.

-Vaya, el mocoso tiene resistencia.- Comentó Bowser, se notaba con el tono de sorpresa de su voz que había subestimado a Alexi.

-Nah, yo puedo beber más en una menor cantidad de tiempo.- Respondió Wario con arrogancia.- ¡Mesero, traiga un barril!

El "mesero", un joven de mirada algo ingenua dudó un poco, pero sabía quiénes era ellos, eran los Smashers. Y también estaban ahí los amigos y el prometido del quinto sabio, no podía fallar en su trabajo esa noche. Suspiró largo y se dirigió al almacén, para regresar a los pocos minutos con un gran barril de pulque* a cuestas. Mario miró reprobatoriamente a su contraparte malvada mientras Luigi estaba siendo intimidado por el tamaño de esa cosa (el barril).

-¿En serio te vas a tomar todo eso?- Inquirió el plomero de rojo.- Es demasiado.

-Nah, esto no es nada.- Respondió el otro para luego empinarse el barril.

-Fondo, fondo, fondo.- Coreaban Bowser y Waluigi, el rey de los Koopas miró a Mario y dijo de manera arrogante.- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que bebo más que tú.

-No debería hacerlo, le dije a Peach que no bebería mucho.-Dijo Maro, para luego poner un gesto pensativo.- Aunque ella no está aquí, y estamos en una despedida de soltero. Así que... Ok. Luigi, Waluigi, ¿se apuntan?

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Waluigi con una mirada arrogante. Luigi se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más da...? Supongo...

-¡Yo también me apunto!- Exclamó el Capitán Falcón, que por cierto nadie supo de dónde vino.

-Nosotros también.-Dijeron Fox y Falco al unísono.

-No debería, hace mal a la condición física. Pero qué más da.- Comentó con indiferencia Little Mac.

-Ne, prefiero el pollo, pero da igual.- Agregó Ike.

-He estado en peores. Pasen el vodka.- Repuso Snake mientras salía de su caja.

Así, pronto el lugar parecía una competencia de quién tomaba más. Los efectos del alcohol no se hicieron esperar, y los dos que quedaban sobrios miraban todo con un rostro de trauma. Raphael se acercó a Hachiro y le dijo.

-¿Sabes? Me estaría preocupando en estos momentos por cómo están mis pequeños, pero ya que sé que están en "buenas" manos, yo invito.

* * *

-¡Te tocó! Ahora dinos, ¿tienes pareja?- Louis miraba de manera inquisitiva a su amigo, el pelinegro se sonrojó levemente. _"¿De quién fue la brillante idea de jugar a verdad o reto?"_ Se mordió el labio inferior y con un hilo de voz respondió.

-Sí.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Shinto hacía un gesto de muy leve sorpresa y Haku miraba con inocencia; por otro lado, Marth, Link y Pit intercambiaron miradas, ¿Qué les pasaba a esos tres?

-¿En serio?- Inquirió Shinto mientras miraba fijamente a Jona, el aludido volteó a otro lado incómodo.

-Sí.- Replicó.

-Vaya, no me lo vi venir.- Comentó Louis para luego hacer un gesto dramático.- Mi bebé está creciendo, qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

Jona frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás burlándote de mí, o haces una mala imitación de Raphael?

Ante la pregunta, todos, ahora sí, todos soltaron a reír, los tres espadachines apenas y habían conocido al ángel, pero eso había bastado para darse cuenta de que tenía un carácter muy sobreprotector.

-Cualquiera de las dos.- Agregó Louis mientras reía.

-Oye, Pit.- Dijo Jona para captar la atención del aludido.- De pura casualidad, ¿Tu diosa no se porta sobreprotectora a veces?

Pit ladeó la cabeza para luego responder.

-Lady Palutena nos trata a como sus hijos, aunque... a veces es más atenta conmigo, supongo.- Hizo una mueca divertida.- Una vez de pequeños nos vistió a Pitto y a mí con trajes de marineros y tomó muchas fotos, luego dijo que debía enviárselas a una amiga, pero no sé por qué.- Remató el ángel con una expresión de inocencia.

-Uh... supongo que todas las mujeres son así.- Comentó el príncipe mientras se encogía de hombros.- Las primeras semanas que Lucina y Robin estuvieron en la mansión Smasher fue muy extraño. Sentía que Lucina nos acosaba a Ike y a mí, sobre todo cuando estábamos juntos, supongo que por ya_saben_qué tema.

Los siete asintieron.

-Sí, yaoi.- Dijo Link para luego dar un bufido.- A veces siento que Zelda no me hace caso porque quiere que yo esté con alguien para hacer eso.- Reprochó mientras miraba entre enojado y frustrado a un puntito indefinido.

-Bueno, así son las mujeres.- Respondió Louis mientras se estiraba en su lugar. Se provocó un silencio prolongado acompañado del grillito cliché que parecía tener mucho trabajo esa noche.- Etto... ¿quieren jugar algo?

* * *

Bueno, aquí la primera parte de esta parte del fic que no sé porque quiero escribir del todo (¿?) okno, sí lo quiero escribir, pero no sabía qué escribir, así que salió... esto :B

Bueno, bueno, decidí truncarlo porque me di cuenta que esto ya era mucho, no me gusta hacer capítulos en exceso largos. La segunda parte vendrá en cuanto se me ocurra redactarla. ¡Lo siento por tardar tanto!

Como sea, ahora las PD.

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. D: pobres chicos, ser niñero permanente ha de ser duro.

Pd3. Lol, a Milo y Ken los encerraron en un closet XD y ahora Ken tendrá que usar vestido en la boda. ¿Alguien se esperaba esa ingeniosa manera de salir de ahí?

Wendy: ¡Tengo una grabación de cámara oculta! ¿Quién la quiere :3?

Pd4. Verdad o reto, no lo he jugado mucho, pero sé que esa es una pregunta común. ¿se esperaba que Jona tuviera novia?

Pd5. ¿Alguien tiene una idea de por qué a ellos en específico los dejaron fuera de la noche de "machos"?

Pd6. Beber y beber, ¿qué se esperan con eso? Pobre mesero, no tiene la culpa de trabajar esa noche u.u

Pd7. ¿Qué harían si los encerraran en un closet? Yo no sé :B

Pd8. Uhm... es curioso, tengo la idea de cómo será el siguiente capítulo, pero no sé cómo redactarlo. (sigo pensando en cómo hacer la ceremonia de la boda y la fiesta)

Pd9. ¡Ya tenemos madrina y padrino para la boda! :D

Pd10. ¿Se esperaban que Jona se pusiera hiperactivo con el azúcar?

Pd11: Vaya, Alexi tiene aguante para el alcohol, no como ciertas personitas a lado mío (mira a Shinto y Haku)

Bueno, eso sería todo, tardaré en actualizar (Louis: ¿¡Más!?) (Yo: Sí), por mis exámenes, pues... digamos que el mes pasado no me fue del todo bien, sobre todo en Física e Historia, así que debo esforzarme más.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. La Despedida (Parte 2)

**La despedida 2**

* * *

-Lo siento, ya no puedo más.- Dijo Louis en tono sombrío.

-No, ¿por qué, por qué?- Preguntó Jona mientras fingía sollozar.

-Se me ha acabado la batería, solo es cuestión de que me atraen.- Respiró profundo.- Díganles a mis padres y a Chiko que los quiero.

Jona continuó con su actuación mientras sollozaba de manera cómica y se aferraba a castaño, Shinto miraba la escena sin expresión alguna mientras Haku reía levemente; por otro lado, Marth, Link y Pit miraba sin comprender el numerito que habían montado ese par.

Los siete jóvenes habían decidido jugar en la computadora "arcaica" de Louis algunos juegos de "terror". Era el turno del castaño y, al parecer se le había acabado la batería en la noche 4. La música no tardó en hacerse presente antes de que Freddy apareciera, haciendo que todos saltaran de susto.

-¡Divertido!- Exclamó Haku mientras reía, Pit miró al hylian y al príncipe.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos?- Preguntó el peli azul mientras trataba de zafarse al joven ángel, Shinto negó con la cabeza.

-No, él es así.- Respondió el sueño oscuro mientras miraba de reojo a su hermanito, Haku había cambiado de juego y ahora caminaba por el bosque de noche mientras tarareaba la canción de Slenderman.

-Bien... eso sí me preocupa.- Comentó Link al tiempo que miraba entre preocupado, confundido y ¿asustado? Al niño; de repente volteó a otro lado.- ¿Y el chico de lentes?

-¿Jona?- Inquirió Louis.- Ah... seguramente volvió a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador.- Hizo una pausa y se incorporó bruscamente.- Disculpen, ahorita vuelvo.

Salió disparado hacia la cocina ante la mirada intrigada de los otros cuatro (Haku seguía jugando)

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el bar._

_Quién sabe cuántos tragos después..._

Lo que había comenzado como una velada "tranquila" había terminado en... bueno...

Raphael cantaba e el karaoke con Alexi a todo pulmón, el ángel se encontraba usando una peluca de rizos despeinados y llevaba únicamente puesta una bufanda al estilo Kaito (si saben a lo que me refiero ¬u¬), por otro lado Alexi se había pintado un bigote y llevaba puesto un saco como diez tallas más grandes de lo necesario. El pelirrojo se encontraba cantando una canción de Alejandro Fernández.

-Quién me va a curar tus emociones, quien me va a pedir que nunca me abandones...- el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y miró perdidamente el infinito.- Me, esa parte she me olvidó. Quien me va a curar el corazón partido. ¡Coréame mamashita!- Apuntó con su micrófono a Raphael, quien negó mientras se movía d una forma muy poco masculina.

-No, no.- Canturreó Raphael mientras ponía una pose de diva.- ¡No soy una señora! No, nooo~

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y sonrieron de manera cómplice/tonts/pervertida.

-Thalía.

-Alejandro.

Hicieron una mueca algo extraña y comenzaron a cantar mientras se movían de manera algo provocativa.

-Meneeea tu chapa tu chapa tu chapa tu chapa meneeea*...~

En otro lado del bar se encontraban Bowser y Wario haciendo baile de palo mientras Capitán Falcon bailaba la macarena en tanga con Waluigi, Mario estaba escondiéndose de un Luigi yandere y Ike perseguía a Falco con intenciones de cocinarlo.

-¡Buaaa!- Lloraba Hachiro en una de las mesas del fondo mientras tomaba de un tarro de cerveza, a su lado se encontraba Matheo "tratando" de consolarlo.

-Hombre, tienes que aprovechar este día, es tu último día de libertad, ¡Se un macho!

-Pero... ¡Pero es que no puedo!- Lloró el pelinegro mientras se sonaba los mocos.- Tengo que resistir... a la tentación de la carne.- Soltó un alarido y tomo un largo trago.

-No, hombre.- Replicó el rubio mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.- Disfruta tu último día de soltero, cede ante la tentación de la carne.

Repentinamente Hachiro se incorporó e hizo una postura de "macho pecho peludo"

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.- Infló el pecho y se dejó caer en la silla.-¡Mesero! ¡Tres de campechanos y cuatro al pastor con salsa extra picante!- Luego volteó a ver a Matheo con una mirada acusadora y en un tono muy poco masculino le dijo.- Y tú, si mañana no me queda el traje ¡será tu culpa! ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señor.- Respondió Matheo e hizo un saludo militar, a los pocos segundos se fue de espaldas y quedó desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

_Ahora, resumiendo TODO lo que pasó en el bar esa noche..._

Raphael se puso a cantar y hacer movimientos muy sensuales mientras interpretaba canciones de Gloria Trevi y Shakira. Nadie supo cómo pero Alexi terminó debajo de un desmayado Bowser que había sido fumigado por Wario que ya no aguantó sus gases. Ike por poco y logra su cometido de no ser porque Fox ayudó a su compañero acompañado de Sonic que por el efecto del alcohol se creía e fiel corcel del zorro. Capitán Falcon terminó cantando con el ángel canciones de Vicente Fernández y Espinoza Paz mientras bailaban y hacían escenitas comprometedoras. Hachiro terminó por comerse unas diez o doce órdenes de Tacos mientras lloriqueaba porque pensaba que Louis lo dejaría plantado en el altar al día siguiente. Matheo... bueno, él se quedó desmayado el resto de la noche (que poco aguante XD)

Y en una esquina del bar se encontraba Snake tomando vodka como un hombre civilizado mientras miraba con indiferencia cómo los demás caían uno a uno.

-Novatos.- Masculló mientras tomaba de su vaso, volteó a una esquina y vio al pobre mesero con cara de trauma que se encontraba "protegiéndose" con una de las bandejas.- ¿Tú que ves? Vete.

El muchacho retrocedió lentamente hacia la salida de atrás, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo despavorido del lugar mientras gritaba.

-¡Volveré a la Universidad!

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del castillo..._

-¿De veras tengo que hacer esto?- Lloriqueó Ken mientras era jalado por Milo a través delos pasillos, el peli azul se encontraba buscando una habitación o un ropero donde hubiera un vestido para el castaño, porque éste debía cumplir con su castigo SÍ o SÍ.

-Síp.- Dijo mientras se asomaba a una habitación en el fondo de un pasillo, casi al instante que se asomó retrocedió y cerró la puerta de golpe y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió Ken algo preocupado por el chico, éste se encontraba casi tan pálido como un hoja pero (curiosamente) tenía las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo.

-uh... nada, nada.-Se apresuró a decir mientras se alejaba de la puerta.- Uh... sólo digamos que al parecer una de las parejas de los Smasher podría ser cierta.- Dijo esto último disimulando lo mejor posible que eso lo traumaría de por vida...

* * *

_Yendo ahora a la cocina..._

-¿Jona?- Luis encendió la luz de la cocina y negó con la cabeza, la escena era algo... ¿desastrosa?

El pequeño pelinegro se encontraba agazapado a un lado del refrigerador mientras comía con una cucharita cafetera el contenido de un tarro de helado, alrededor de él se encontraba esparcidas migajas y manchas de postres.

-Agh...- Bufó el castaño e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.- No podrás dormir esta noche.

-No es cierto.- Reprochó Jona mientras lo apuntaba con la cuchara.- ¿Y tú no deberías estar histérico por mañana?

-Uh... tuche.- Respondió Louis mientras hurgaba entre unos cajones de la alacena para encontrar algo.- Trato de disimular.- Agregó al tiempo que servía agua en una jarra con _algo dentro_.

-Lo haces bien.- Respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba con una mano el vaso que el castaño le ofrecía.- Gracias, necesitaba algo para "bajarme" la comida.- Tomó de golpe el líquido del vaso e hizo una mueca, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Louis cuando cayó al suelo como costal de papas.

-Jeje, los tranquilizantes nunca fallan.- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triunfal mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, se detuvo en seco y miró el vaso.- Ay no...- No terminó de decirlo cuando se cayó de bruces.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

.Agh... que lata.- Se quejó Louis mientras entreabría los ojos, nota mental, alear a Jona de los dulces cuando viniera de visita. Un peso en su pecho le hizo abrir más los ojos, encontrándose con la curiosa mirada del gatito que Hachiro le había regalado el día anterior.- Ah, hola pequeñín.

El gatito, que se encontraba lamiéndose una de sus patitas le dirigió una mirada curiosa al joven.

"_Uh...se me sigue haciendo algo... peculiar..."_ Pensó para sus adentros Louis mientras se incorporaba lentamente. De repente escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-¡Louis!- Exclamó Na-Lu mientras entraba a la cocina y estrujaba a su hijo.- Mi bebé, felicidades.

-Eh... ¿gracias?- Respondió algo desorientado el castaño mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo maternal que "desbordaba amor". Na-Lu lo soltó para entablar contacto visual, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba de manera cómica.

-Mi bebé se va a casar hoy, que alegría, pero que tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Agh... mamá.- Se quejó Louis, quien ya se estaba poniendo algo morado por la falta de aire.- No... puedo... respirar...

-Lo siento, bebo.- Se disculó su madre mientras lo soltaba, él le hizo un gesto de reproche.

-Ya no soy un "bebo", mamá.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Sí lo eres.- Replicó ella.- Siempre lo serás para mí.- Dijo esto con cierta nostalgia que cambió rápidamente por un tono autoritario.- Ahora vete a bañar que hiedes a caramelo. Jona se despertó hace un rato y tuve que mandarlo casi a patadas a arreglarse.

Louis rio por lo bajo, _"Las madres siempre serán atentas hasta e último momento..."_ cargó al gatito entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. Sentía un hueco en el estómago que crecía más y más. _"Pronto será la hora... qué nervios."_

* * *

Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de la despedida de soltero XD, no se me ocurría cómo hilar las ideas, pero creo que ha sido de las cosas más WT* que he escrito.

Lo siento por la demora, pero ahora sí, lo acabo porque lo acabo :3

Pasemos a las PD.

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. Haku tiene una linda/tétrica empatía hacia Slenderman.

Pd3. Alguien por ahí sabrá por qué Raphael y Alexi se ponen así con el alcohol

Pd4. ¿Quieren algo sensualmente traumante? Busquen el video y canción "First Love" de After School y luego imagínense a Bowser y Wario bailando así, será extrañamente hilarante XD

Pd5. ¿alguien sabe a qué me refería con el "estilo Kaito"?

Pd6. Lol, Hachiro y sus cambios de humor. La idea me la dio mi mamá (la de los tacos XD)

Pd7. ¿Qué fue lo más cómico de esa velada?

Pd8. Pobre mesero D: quedó traumado de por vida.

Pd9. Más Lol con Louis y el sedante XD, caer en tu propia trampa es feo u.u

Pd10. ¿Qué "pareja Smasher" se habrá encontrado Milo? Pista: es yaoi, es reciente y los dos personajes se me olvidó mencionarlos.

Pd11. Ken con vestido XDD

Pd12. Creo que serán dos capítulos más y esto termina.

Pd13. :D pronto son vacaciones ¡Yeiii! Lo malo es que entrando me tocan exámenes D:

Pd14. Uh... (se sonroja) dibujé algo yaoi de Hachiro/Louis, por si quieren verlo en mi Deviantart (tiene filtro)

Pd15. Ya comenté antes sobre mi historia en FictionPress, tengo planeado subir otras ahí, en SparkaTale o en Wattpad, pero antes termino al menos una de mis historias en progreso.

Creo que eso sería todo... ¡nos leemos!


	4. El gran día (parte 1)

**El gran día (parte 1)**

* * *

-¿¡Dónde demonios se metieron todos los inútiles machos!?- Gritó Wendy mientras buscaba por todos los pasillos y salas la aparición de alguno, se topó con Shinto "dormitando" a lado de Haku que seguía jugando; por otro lado, Marth, Link y Pit dormían en el sillón. La castaña dio dos firmes palmadas despertando a los cuatro de golpe.- ¡Dejen de flojear y ayúdenme a buscar señales de vida!

-Creo que no volvieron del bar.- Comentó Shinto con indiferencia, de repente sintió cómo la castaña lo levantaba de la polera mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta principal.

-En ese caso, mejor ve por ellos antes de que algo suceda.

* * *

Louis abrió la llave del agua de su bañera y lentamente se introdujo en ella, el agua tibia en contacto con su piel le provocó una sensación relajante. Se sumergió casi por completo y respiró´ hondo.

-Esto es tan agradable.- Cerró suavemente los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir estiró su brazo derecho el frente y jugueteó con sus dedos, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.- ¿emocionado? Por supuesto.

De repente escuchó un maullido, volteó la cabeza y vio al gatito caminando cerca de la bañera mientras miraba con curiosidad a todos lados, el castaño rio levemente y con su brazo tomó al gatito del vientre y lo cargó hacia él para su sorpresa, el animalito no se incomodó al contacto con el agua, incluso Louis podría haber jurado que al gato le agradaba el agua.

-Eh... te gusta, ¿verdad?- Inquirió mientras el gatito "andaba" en el agua con ayuda del joven quien lo sujetaba con sus brazos. Louis sacó al gatito del agua y lo envolvió en una toalla cercana a él.- Me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más, amiguito, pero tengo prisa por hoy, es un día muy especial.

El castaño se bañó y se dirigió a su habitación envuelto en una toalla, se preguntaba cómo sería el traje que llevaría para su boda. En ese punto sí se había puesto algo exigente, no quería el traje convencional pero tampoco esperaba algo demasiado extravagante. Sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo cuando vio el traje que se encontraba colgado y cuidadosamente planchado a un lado de su cama.

Se trataba de una camisa blanco aperlado debajo de una gabardina blanca con bordados en plata y cyan, pantalones gris pálido y botas un poco más oscuras con finos detalles en negro y plata, una bufanda blanco aperlado que se arregla hacia atrás da el efecto de "cola de novia".

-¿Te gusta?- La voz de su madre le alertó, Na-Lu sonrió ampliamente.- Traté de que se viera lo mejor posible.

-Es... es hermoso.- Respondió Louis mientras tocaba las telas de la gabardina, eran muy suaves, el chico suspiró.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas nervios y mejor apresúrate, recuerda que tienes que llegar al templo antes que Hachiro.- Dijo Na-Lu y salió de la habitación, dejando a su hijo en silencio, Louis sonrió levemente.

-Pronto será el gran momento... ugh, ya siento las mariposas.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba en el templo junto con Haku mientras esperaba a los invitados que iban llegando, la castaña disimulaba perfectamente el mal humor que tenía por el asunto del "retraso del novio"

-Wendy, mejor tranquilízate, tarde o temprano llegarán.- Milo le habló a Wendy mientras entraba acompañado de Ken, el chico llevaba un abrigo descomunalmente grande y tenía una expresión que denotaba indignación y frustración.

-Ugh, tienes razón.- Respondió mientras daba un pesado suspiro y acomodaba a la pequeña Audrey que aún dormitaba en sus brazos.- Sh, sh... ya pequeña.

-Invitaron a muchos, ¿no?- Inquirió Milo mientras se colocaba a lado de la castaña y miraba a los invitados que llegaban.

-Sí, insisto, es curioso porque Lou es un antisocial.- Opinó Wendy, volteó a ver y se encontró con que unos invitados especiales habían llegado.- Hey, vengan, les presentaré a alguien.

La castaña tomó al peli azul de la muñeca quien a su vez tomó a Ken de la manga, Haku iba tras de ellos. Llegaron a la entrada donde se encontraba Estela cargando a una bebé, la princesa de Silia se encontraba acompañada de Gabriel, Philip y Amelia.

-Hola, Estela.- Saludó Wendy con una amplia sonrisa, la pelinegra respondió el saludo cortésmente. Estela iba vestida con un vestido escotado sin mangas color naranja, tacones rojos y una tiara de oro con un diamante en el centro. - ¿Quién es esta pequeña de aquí?

-Hola, Wendy, ella es Sakura, mi hija menor.- Respondió con orgullo la princesa mientras cargaba a su hija. La pequeña usaba un vestidito y un cintillo blancos.- Es recién nacida, no la podía dejar sola en el reino.

-Ah, ya veo.- Respondió Wendy. Volteó a ver a Philip y le saludó.- Hola, Philip, ¿qué tal la vida de casado?

-De maravilla.- Respondió el militar con una amplia sonrisa, él llevaba puesta una chaqueta estilo victoriano amarilla con una capa color verde, armadura de oro, pantalón blanco con cadenas de oro de su cinturón y botines color negro.- No podría haber deseado algo mejor.

-Oye, ¿y Matheo?- Estela volteó a varios lados. Wendy hizo una mueca.

-Él y los demás tuvieron... un pequeño retraso.

-¿Qué tipo de retraso?- Inquirió Gabriel con curiosidad, el hermano de Estela llevaba una armadura dorada, botas de cuero, pantalón negro y una chaqueta larga hasta los tobillos naranja.

-Despedida de soltero.- Respondió súbitamente Milo, éste rio nervioso cuando todas las miradas se centraron en él. –jeje... hola.

Wendy dio un bufido.

-Déjenme presentárselos, ellos son Milo y Ken... un par de molestos.- Esto último lo dijo fulminando con la mirada a Milo.

-O... bueno.- Dijo Philip con una gotita en la frente.- Ah, despedida de soltero, me hubiera gustado haber tenido una antes de mi boda.

-Y supongo que ese retraso tiene algo que ver con alcohol, ¿cierto?- Inquirió Estela con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí.- Confirmó Wendy.

Haku, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo se acercó tímidamente a Amelia y saludó con la mano, Amelia iba vestida con un vestido verde con detalles anaranjados y zapatos anaranjados con cintas verdes, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una trenza de lado con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes; el sueño oscuro se consternó un poco al ver que ella no le hacía caso y jaló de la chaqueta a Gabriel.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa, pequeño?- Haku hizo señas indicando que Amelia no le hacía caso.- Ah, claro.- El príncipe le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su hija y con señas le dijo que Haku la estaba saludando, Amelia hico un pequeño puchero y le regresó el saludo a Haku.

-¿Ya no puede ver mucho?- Preguntó Wendy mientras miraba con intriga a Amelia, Gabriel soltó un suspiro.

-No, ya casi no ve nada, es una pena.

-Sí.- Agregó Estela.- Bueno, espero que los novios no tarden en llegar, o bueno, al menos el que está en el retraso.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

Shinto llevaba arrastrando con una mano a Raphael mientras que con la otra se tapaba la nariz, no percibía muchos olores, pero el alcohol era de esos que le afectaban bastante. El Sueño oscuro había llegado al bar y se había encontrado con algo demasiado extraño para él.

-Ay... no vuelvo a tomar nunca.- Se quejó Hachiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se dirigía a su habitación, donde ya estaba listo su traje para la boda. – Ugh, apesto a alcohol, mejor me doy un baño.- El pelinegro miró su reloj de pared y abrió los ojos de sobremanera.- ¡Rayos, tendrá que ser una ducha express!

* * *

-Te vez fabuloso.- Comentó Na-Lu mientras ayudaba a su hijo en sus últimos retoques, el traje le había quedado de maravilla y le hacía ver elegante.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Louis mientras se miraba en el espejo.- Uh... espero que a Chiko le guste.

-¡Por supuesto que le gustará!- Le respondió su madre mientras le sonreía cariñosamente, un silencio se formó entre los dos y los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazó a Louis.- Mi bebé se va a casar, qué alegría.- Se separaron y lo miró con orgullo.- Bueno, ya casi es la hora, por poco se me olvida, vinieron tus primas.

El castaño abrió los ojos de sorpresa, las quería mucho aunque no las viera muy seguido.

* * *

Raphael llegó volando a gran velocidad al templo mientras cargaba a Alexi, descendieron y por poco chocan con un pilar.

-¡Pesas!- Se quejó el ángel mientras estiraba sus alas, el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso al comentario.

-Ne, Raphael, ¿esa de allá no es Telyn?- Inquirió el castaño mientras señalaba disimuladamente hacia un lugar un poco alejado de donde estaban ellos.- ¡Ven vamos!

_Es como cuidar a un niño pequeño_, pensó el ángel para sus adentros y siguió a su amigo. Efectivamente, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Telyn, la arquera iba vestida con un vestido dorado con mangas, hasta las muñecas las rodillas y una gran apertura en la espalda, tacones dorados, un collar dorado con un rubí en forma de sinsajo; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con un fleco casi cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo y estaba detrás de su oreja. Ella iba acompañada de un joven de cabello blanco, moreno y de ojos verdes, él llevaba un traje blanco y el cabello lacio hasta los hombros.

-¡Hola, Telyn! –Saludó Alexi con entusiasmo.- ¿nos recuerdas?

-Hola, Alexi, por supuesto que los recuerdo.- Respondió la arquera con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Cómo olvidarme del ángel con complejo de mamá pato?

-¡Oye!- Raphael hizo un gesto de indignación al ver que los otros tres reían a carcajadas cuando se calmaron le preguntó a la pelirroja.- ¿Y quién es el que te acompaña?

-Él es Anker, príncipe de Kasyel.- Respondió Telyn, Anker hizo un saludo cortés que Raphael respondió de la misma forma, Alexi ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Son novios o algo por el estilo? ¿Y dónde está Shenil?

Telyn se sonrojó levemente.

-No, no lo somos. Y Shenil... digamos que tuvo... eh... cierta situación y no pudo venir.- Respondió mientras titubeaba un poco. El pelirrojo dio como respuesta un gesto de "ajá" (con todo y sarcasmo)

-Bueno, espero que disfruten la boda.-Remató Raphael.

* * *

-¿Qué tal amaneciste, rubio?- Preguntó Hachiro con burla mientras salía de su habitación aun acomodándose el traje, Matheo estaba en las mismas condiciones y trataba de amarrarse la corbata, el rubio soltó un bufido.

-Wen me matará y le dirá a nuestra hija que su padre fue un patán.- Dijo mientras le daba un escalofrío simplemente por imaginarse cómo le iría.

Ambos salieron del castillo por una de las salidas alternas, se había acordado que los novios no se verían hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

* * *

-¡Lou!- Exclamó emocionada una chica de tez morena y cabello negro abundante y muy rizado, ella se abalanzó hacia el castaño y por poco lo derrumba.

-¡Kido!- Respondió entre sorprendido y contento Louis, Kido era una de sus cuatro primas (sí, él era el único hombre de entre la nueva generación de Sabios) y definitivamente con la que tenía una relación más estrecha.

-Mi primito se va a casar, ¡qué emoción!

-Kido… vas a dejar viudo a alguien antes de tiempo.- Comentó una joven de piel ligeramente morena, ojos rasgados y cabello negro sujeto en dos coletas.- ¿No lo crees, Abby?

-Sí, Miyu.- Respondió una chica de cabello rubio lacio y ojos verde oliva. Kido hizo un puchero.

-Pero es que… ¡buahh! Vamos a morir solteras.- Lloriqueó de manera cómica mientras Louis la miraba con una gotita en la sien, ellas siempre habían dicho a modo de burla que él sería el último en casarse si no es que terminaba soltero.

-No es cierto, bueno, al menos yo no.- Respondió una joven de cabello rubio cenizo y pie trigueña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oiii.. ¿Van a discutir sobre eso el resto del día?- Reprochó Louis mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Kido, las cuatro negaron con la cabeza.- Bueno... ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Ahora qué, ahora qué?- Inquirió la chica rubia para acto seguido empujar a su primo hacia la salida.- Ahora sales de aquí y te casas porque lo digo yo, Raquel Cywel, sabia de MagiCW.

Kido, Miyu y Abby miraron con una gotita en la sien, Raquel era la mayor y la "más sabia", pero podía comportarse algo mandona. _Complejo de matriarca_, pensaron.

Louis dio un bufido en señal de resignación, aunque en el fondo sentía que el zoológico se salía del estómago. _Ya falta poco... muy poco... ugh, malditas mariposas._

* * *

Y aquí la primera parte del gran día, ¡buahahaha soy terrible :3! Okno, ya saben mi fijación hacia los capítulos largos y... no quería hacerlos esperar mucho, la siguiente parte va a ser pronto, ya tengo la idea :3

Pasemos a las PD mejor –w-

Pd. ¿qué les pareció? (pd 1 por excelencia, ¿no creen?)

Pd2. Ya aparecieron algunos Oc que me mandaron, Etto... mis disculpas si no los sé manejar muy bien, soy un asco manejando personajes que no son míos TT^TT

Pd3. Jeje, Ken está usando un gran abrigo, creo que ya saben por qué juju ¬u¬

Pd4. Lol, Matheo sabe que le va a ir mal

Pd5. Sí, Louis tiene cuatro primas, él es el único varón y es el de en medio XD son cinco en total, siempre serán cinco sabios en MagiCW.

Pd6. ¿Solteras? Jeje, no sé por qué, pero cuando escribí esa parte pensé en mis primas (soy la segunda menor de mujeres y el sándwich en general ;u;)

Bueno, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. El gran día (parte 2)

**El gran día (parte 2)**

* * *

Hachiro llegó acompañado de Matheo al templo, cuando entraron fueron recibidos por una mirada realmente asesina de parte de Wendy.

-¡Por poco y llegan tarde, par de tontos!- Reprochó ella mientras emanaba un aura oscura, Audrey se removió entre los brazos de su madre.

-Uh... lo sentimos cariño.-Trató de disculparse Matheo pero recibió un zape de parte de la castaña.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde.- Dijo y le entregó a Audrey para luego dirigirse a unas escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el rubio confundido mientras arrullaba a su hija, Wendy se volteó y sonrió de lado.

-Recuerda que tengo una sorpresa para los novios.- Posó su índice sobre sus labios y subió a un balcón donde se supondría estaría el coro.

-Uh...- Hachiro hizo una pausa, no sabía qué hacer o decir, estaba "trabado", Matheo, al darse cuenta de eso le dio unas palmadas en el hombro que por poco y lo tiran.

-Relájate, tendrás tiempo de angustiarte después, pero no hoy. Anda, vamos enfrente.- Le animó el rubio, el pelinegro sonrió de lado y lo acompañó hacia enfrente. _"Pronto... pronto... no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico..."_

Cuando llegaron vieron sentados en una de las bancas de la primera fila a Estela y compañía, Hachiro quedó medio perdido por unos segundos hasta que recordó que ella iba a ser la madrina. En la otra banca de enfrente se encontraba Testudo acompañado de otras cuatro personas.

El guardián de Tales World iba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones gris ceniza con bordados en azul zafiro y plata y botas blancas de hebillas plateadas con una gabardina blanca con bordados plateados, dorados e hilo de zafiro con un bordado de temática de mapas de estrellas, una tiara de estrellas y un amuleto colgando de su cuello de 3 cadenas con el sello 13 estrellas dentro de un circulo.

Al lado de Testudo había dos jóvenes. La chica era de tez clara, ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello ondulado castaño rojizo; llevaba un vestido con bordados dorados rosa con holanes blancos y una cinta en la cintura color rojo, un delantal blanco, calcetas blancas y zapatos de charol rojo con hebilla dorada, su cabello iba recogido en media coleta con un moño lanco. La chica llevaba una linda cadena con un dije de mariposa de oro.

El chico a lado de ella aparentaba ser menor. Él tenía la tez clara, cabello negro y ojos azul claro; llevaba un camisa blanca, saco y short azul oscuro con moño rojo y calcetas blancas con zapatos negros; él tenía una cadena dorada con una libélula de oro en el cuello

-Vaya, sí que trajeron acompañantes.- Susurró Matheo a Hachiro mientras miraba disimuladamente a los invitados.

Al rubio le habían llamado la atención las otras dos acompañantes que la estrella había llevado. Una era una tigresa humanoide de ojos verde amarillento que llevaba puesto un traje femenino hindú en color rosa con amarillo, bordados verdes con l cadenas en la frente, brazaletes y tobilleras doradas con gemas verdes y azules.

-Ella me recuerda mucho a Sheeta.- Comentó en susurros el rubio, se había acordado de una amiga suya que también era felino humanoide.-Y la otra, me recuerda a lo pequeños diablillos de Raphael.

Hachiro le dio un codazo disimuladamente. _"Aunque... es verdad..."_ Pensó el pelinegro al ver a la Arconte femenina de aproximadamente 20 años de tez morena, cabello negro peinado en dos trenzas con cuentas de colores rojo, azul, verde, amarillo y blanco cayendo hacia delante y llevaba una cinta roja atada en la frente, sus ojos eran color gris claro. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido color beige que estaba ricamente decorado con figuras geométricas en las mangas, costados y cuello con una faja roja a la cintura, botas de cuero marrón y un chaleco de cuero oscuro con pelusa al cuello y borde que llevaba unas decoraciones de cuentas y bordados geométricos; sus alas eran de color marrón con negro. _"Arcontes... aunque no noto la diferencia" _Pensó Hachiro al recordar que Raphael siempre decía que existía una diferencia entre ángeles y arcontes.

Testudo volteó a ver a Hachiro y le saludó de manera disimulada, la boda estaba por comenzar. Hachiro comenzó a sudar frío.

* * *

Louis se dirigió al templo en un carruaje mecánico acompañado de su madre, su padre ya se encontraba en la entrada del templo.

-Papá.- Dijo Louis levemente sorprendido, él creía que su padre estaba de viaje y no podría asistir a su boda.- Estás aquí.

-Pues claro.- Respondió Jae Min con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Cómo crees que faltaría a la boda de mi púnico hijo? Ahora vamos, no hagamos esperar más a los invitados.- Dicho esto Jae Min extendió su brazo para que Louis lo tomara.

"_Ya es hora." _Pensó Louis mientras respiraba hondo, sentía un hueco en el estómago que iba creciendo más y más. Entraron al templo y una canción comenzó a escucharse. El castaño sorprendido buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con Wendy cantando desde una parte alta del templo.

_Cada noche, en mis sueños_

_Te veo, te siento_

_De esa manera sé que sigues_

_Lejos, más allá de la distancia_

_Y espacio entre nosotros, _

_Has venido a mostrar que sigues._

Louis sintió un nudo en la garganta, es canción pocas veces la había escuchado, pero sabía que era hermosa y de cierto modo contaba algunas pequeñas verdades. Aunque él y Hachiro pasaran tiempos alejados mutuamente, sentían que se amaban, no importaba si no se veían por semanas e incluso meses, sabían que volverían a encontrarse una y otra vez, y seguirían amándose.

_Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,_

_Creo que tu corazón aún sigue._

_Una vez más, abriste la puerta_

_Y estás aquí, en mi corazón._

_Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá._

Hachiro recordó el tiempo en que Louis tuvo que pelear contra Tabuu y luego contra Law, el pelinegro nunca supo de bien a bien dónde se encontraba su pequeño castaño, pero sabía que todas las noches compartían un mismo sueño de encontrarse, eso le impulsaba a no rendirse y seguir adelante. Nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a ver a Louis.

_El amor puede tocarnos una vez_

_Y durar toda una vida_

_Y nunca cesar hasta que ya no estemos._

_El amor era cuando te amaba_

_Una verdadera oportunidad para guardar_

_En mi vida, siempre seguiremos._

Eso recordó a ambos, Louis era muy aislado aun cuando su familia era muy unida, él era muy tímido y convivía poco; Hachiro, por otro lado era huérfano y era aislado. Ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar el amor en sus vidas, pero ahí estaban a punto de casarse. Sus momentos juntos, no los desaproveharían, los guardarían en sus recuerdos hasta el momento que tuvieran que partir.

_Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer_

_Y sé que mi corazón seguirá_

_Permaneceremos así para siempre_

_Estás seguro en mi corazón_

_Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá._

Esto le recordaba a Hachiro la incontables veces que estuvo al borde de una crisis nerviosa al no saber dónde estaba Louis durante sus múltiples misiones, o cómo estaría, verlo ahí seguro, frente a frente, sonriéndole, le provocaba una grata sensación de tranquilidad. Louis sentía lo mismo, amaba a Chiko, no quería perderlo, quería guardar su recuerdo en su corazón para siempre.

Wendy dejó de cantar y sonrió satisfecha, había logrado tocar una fibra sensible en ambos jóvenes. Bajó sigilosamente del balcón y se sentó al lado de Matheo, quien le extendió a su hija.

Jae Min dejó a su hijo en el altar y se despidió de él con un abrazo. Luis se posicionó al lado de Hachiro mirando de frente al sacerdote en turno, en este caso, su tío Chris.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para unir en matrimonio a esta joven pareja.- comenzó a hablar e hombre con voz solemne, miró profundamente a los dos novios.- El amor es algo que no tiene barreras, busca el bien mutuo y une a las personas con un vínculo que no se puede romper, ténganlo en cuenta. El amor no reconoce etiquetas, llega independientemente del sexo, raza o situación, es algo puro y sincero.-Los miró alternadamente y sonrió con ternura.- Ahora, pasen los anillos.

Estela se acercó y le entregó al sacerdote los anillos, la princesa de Silia les dirigió una tierna mirada a Louis y Hachiro.

-Ahora, hagan los votos.

Hachiro tomó un anillo y dijo.

-Yo, Hachiro Chiko, te tomo a ti, Louis Bloo como mi legítimo esposo, prometo amarte y respetarte sobre todas las cosas, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- Le colocó gentilmente el anillo en el dedo anular.

-Ahora tú, Lou.

Louis suspiró y tomó el otro anillo.

-Yo, Louis Bloo, te tomo a ti, Hachiro Chiko como mi legítimo esposo, prometo amarte y respetarte sobre todas las cosas, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Muy bien.- Dijo en voz baja Chris para luego alzarla y proclamar con voz solemne.- A partir de hoy los declaro marido y esposo. Pueden besarse.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por un rato, hasta que Louis se acercó y le plantó un beso en la boca a Hachiro, quien le respondió de la misma forma. Los invitados aplaudieron a la pareja de recién casados, entre la ovación, Louis sintió algo peculiar, levantó la vista y vio a un pájaro de plumas blancas y azules revolotear hasta posarse cerca de uno de los vitrales que representaba un pájaro que recordaba a un fénix. _"¿Vacío...?"_ Preguntó en su mente el castaño, el pajarillo lo volteó a ver, como si, evidentemente, Vacío fuera el pájaro. _"Viniste... gracias."_ Pensó con una sonrisa al ver cómo el ave se alejaba mientras parecía desvanecerse en el aire.

-Bueno... ¡Ahora a la fiesta!- Exclamó Milo y jaloneó a Ken hacia la salida, todos salieron por la entrada principal, aglomerándose por unos momentos ahí. Louis miró a Hachiro de manera tierna por unos minutos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también, pequeño, Lou.

Quedaron en el templo vacío por unos minutos.

-Vaya, es sorprendente lo rápido que se puede vaciar un lugar.- Bromeó un poco el pelinegro, el castaño rio levemente.

Sí, sí.- Escaneó el lugar con la mirada y notó algo peculiar en una de las bancas, se acercó hasta darse cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño cristal de forma hexagonal color azul que tenía algo grabado en letras plateadas.

"_Hola, Louis, felicidades por tu boda._

_Espero que seas feliz al lado de la persona que más amas._

_Vacío._

_PD. El mundo de los existentes está lleno de sorpresas."_

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? –Preguntó en voz baja Louis, Hachiro se encogió de hombros y guardó el cristal en su gabardina.

-No lo sé, tal vez luego lo descubramos.-Repentinamente cargó a Louis al estilo de novia. Ahora vamos, hay una fiesta que nos espera.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, Hachiro depositó con suavidad a Louis en el suelo. Se podía oír desde afuera a las personas conversando, algunos invitados llegaban todavía.

-¡Louis!- Exclamó Hachiro y señaló disimuladamente a un lugar.- ¿Ella no es Rosalina, la de Mario Galaxy?

-Eh... sí.-Respondió Louis para acto seguido ver con una gotita en la sien cómo Hachiro ponía una expresión de emoción algo cómica.- Ven, vamos a saludarla... creo que viene con alguien más.

La pareja se acercó hacia donde estaba la rubia y se sorprendieron levemente al ver que ella iba acompañada de Bruno; el científico iba con un traje negro que tenía la insignia de una mariposa en el lado izquierdo, Rosalina, por otra parte iba con su vestido de siempre, salvo por la excepción que tenía estampados de estrella en éste.

-Hola, Rosalina, Bruno, sean bienvenidos.- Saludó Louis e hizo una leve reverencia, Hachiro imitó la acción de Louis.

-Gracias.- Respondió Rosalina con tono amable, acto seguido le dio un leve codazo a Bruno par que respondiera.

-Sí, gracias.- Respondió con un poco de tosquedad.- Felicidades a los dos.

-Eh... gracias.- Respondió un poco nervioso el castaño, debía admitirlo, aún le daba un poco de nervios el estar cerca de "Tabuu".

-Ejem...- Rosalina le dio otro codazo disimulado al científico, quien sacó de quien-sabe-dónde un regalo de tamaño mediano/grande.

-Esto es para ustedes.- Dijo y extendió el regalo que Hachiro tomó con las manos.- son unos robots diseñados para hacer trabajos, espero que les sean útiles.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió Louis con una amplia sonrisa.- Ahora entren, la fiesta está comenzando.

-Uh, no me gustan las fiestas.- Dijo Bruno por lo bajo pero Rosalina le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Oh, vamos, no seas un amargado y diviértete un poco.

Los cuatro entraron al castillo.

* * *

_Mientras tanto..._

-¿Ya está todo listo?- Preguntó Alexi mientras veía cómo Raphael acomodaba unos micrófonos en el escenario, el ángel le hizo la seña del pulgar arriba.- Bien.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Milo acompañado de Ken.

-Preparamos una sorpresa para los tortolitos.- Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Gabriel se acercó de repente a Ken.

-Oye, ¿por qué traes ese abrigo?

Ken, le miró de mala manera, suspiró pesado y cuando estaba a punto de responder, Milo le jaló el abrigo, dejando a la vista lo que el castaño intentaba por todos los medios ocultar; Ken llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo hasta los tobillos sin mangas que se cruzaba en la zona del pecho y tenía pliegues que rodeaban los hombros. Gabriel esbozó una mueca divertida y trató de disimular su risa.

-¿Apuestas?- El oji amarillo asintió lentamente.

-jejeje, bueno, pongámonos serios.- Dijo Alexi recobrando la postura, volteó a la entrada y exclamó.- ¡Ya vienen!

* * *

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hachiro confundido al escuchar la introducción de una canción. Louis le miró confundido.

-No sé...

De repente se apareció Jona enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Jona! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Louis muy confundido, Jona rio.

-Prepárense para su baile juntos.

El pelinegro los empujó hacia adentro, donde rápidamente recobraron la postura y entraron tomados del brazo. Frente a ellos se encontraba un escenario un poco alto donde Raphael tocaba un teclado mientras Alexi comenzaba a cantar una melodía que les trajo gratos recuerdos.

_Un día soñé que podía volar_

_Era un niño atrapado y sigo así_

_Incluso ahora como un adulto_

_Los sentimientos que tengo son los mismos._

_Cada vez un poco más complicado_

_Estaba deprimido_

_Cada vez que me ve con su mirada sonriente_

_Yo solo me pongo de pie y canto._

Hachiro tomó la mano derecha de Louis a modo de invitarle a bailar, el castaño se sonrojó levemente, pero respondió a la petición. Esa primer estrofa les recordaba que su amor había comenzado cuando eran muy jóvenes, ambos atrapados en su propios problemas, ambos ayudándose mutuamente a salir adelante. Sus sentimientos seguían ahí.

_Estoy aquí_

_Tu puede oírme!_

_Siempre que tú lo desees mi voz_

_Llegará a ti desde la superficie._

_Brillando intensamente_

_Bañada por la luz._

Recordaron que podían contar con el uno mutuamente, sin importar la distancia, ellos estarían cerca, siempre. Alexi repentinamente cambió su tono de voz suave por uno más firme y, como si se tratara de rap, recitó unas estrofas.

_Quiero verte y oír tu risa_

_La lluvia no me impedirá volar unto a ti_

_Tú eres el único_

_Matheo le siguió con el mismo ritmo._

_Esto llegará, tiempo, se paciente_

_Porque compartimos un sueño_

_Algún día será más rápido_

_Pero llevémoslo paso a paso como _

_1 2 3_

Hachiro le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Louis, lo quería demasiado, adoraba su risa, su sonrisa, miles de veces le había prometido cruzar todas las fronteras para estar con él. Ambos sabían que al comienzo, como todo en la vida habían empezado con calma, aunque quisieran estar para siempre juntos, empezaban con algo pequeño. Con un pequeño 1 2 3. El dúo vocal volvió a su tono melodioso.

_Pero no lo creeré por mucho más tiempo_

_Cuando estoy sólo quiero escapar_

_Me siento y pienso que eres tan bello_

_Tan pequeño y con tantas agallas._

Hachiro sonrió levemente, esa estrofa le recordaba a Louis, él, su pequeño castaño, parecía frágil por fuera, un miedoso y nervioso chico que en realidad en el interior era fuerte y valiente. Matheo volvió a recitar una estrofa con un ritmo de rap.

_Aunque me caiga una y otra vez no habrá dolor, no habrá dolor,_

_Solo pensaré en el futuro._

_Sé que las lágrimas se convertirán en un arcoíris_

_Y de un capullo brotará una flor_

_Alexi retomó la melodía rápidamente_

_No hay más razones para llorar_

_No hay más tiempo para detenerse_

_Mira, empieza un nuevo y fresco día_

_Que comienza hoy._

Con eso Louis pensó en todos los momentos tristes y duros de su vida, no perder la esperanza, él no la había perdido, nunca la perdería. Sabía que al final de todo malo venía algo bueno, al final de la tormenta viene la calma. Él lo sabía, no hay razones para llorar, y ese día, él comenzaba una nueva vida al lado de Hachiro.

_Tú puedes oírme_

_Incluso cuando estás lejos_

_Siempre que tú lo desees mi voz_

_Llegará a ti desde la superficie_

_Tú puedes oírme_

_Aun así estemos uno lejos del otro_

_Continuaremos con nuestro sueño_

_No me rendiré y mantendré la esperanza_

_Sé que algún día_

_Volveré a encontrarte._

Los novios terminaron el baile con un prolongado beso, cuando se separaron, Hachiro miró a Louis con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.

* * *

Y bien, aquí la segunda parte, muy cursi, lo sé XD

Bueno, pasemos a las Pd.

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. ¡jajajajaj! Ken y el vestido XD

Pd3. La primera canción es el tema de Titanic (My heart will go on) Y la segunda es A Shared Dream de U-KISS (Es hermos, la recomiendo muchísimo *u*)

Pd4. Momento cursi, momento cursi.

Pd5. Habrá una tercera parte y un epílogo. Espérenlos pronto.

Pd6. Más Oc :3

Bueno, eso sería todo, estoy develada, así que me voy a dormir. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. El gran día (Parte 3)

**El gran día (parte 3)**

* * *

Todos aplaudieron y ellos se separaron levemente sonrojados.

-Ahora, felicitamos a los novios por este grandioso día.- Dijo Alexi desde el micrófono y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Que su amor dure por el tiempo que deba durar!

-Gracias.- Respondió Louis con un hilo de voz, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que trataba de contener, Hachiro le besó en la frente con dulzura.

-Ya, no llores, pequeño Lou.- dijo Hachiro con voz suave para calmar al castaño, cuando éste se tranquilizó, el pelinegro alzó la voz.- Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este momento tan especial para nosotros. Disfruten la fiesta.

Al poco tiempo todos habían vuelto a lo que se encontraban haciendo, la pareja se dirigió hacia donde estaban los padrinos, Estela hablaba animadamente con Testudo sobre lo que habían pasado durante la batalla contra Law.

-Hola.- Saludó Louis mientras se acercaba.

-Hola, Louis, felicidades por tu gran día.- Respondió Estela con una amplia sonrisa.

-Debería agradecerte por el incidente del ramo en tu boda.- Dijo el castaño con tono divertido.- De no ser por eso, de seguro aun ni estaría comprometido con Chiko.

-Sí, pero ahora estas casado con él.- Agregó Testudo con una amplia sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu dragón.

-Ah... está bien y de un tamaño considerable.

-Eso es bueno, espero que le estés dando los cuidados necesarios.- Dijo la estrella con voz tranquila.

De repente Raphael se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Hola, Testudo.- Saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, hola, Raphael.- Respondió Testudo, la estrella notó que el ángel llevaba en brazos al pequeño Yamir.- Vaya, ya han crecido mucho tus pequeños arcontes, ¿eh?

-Sí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido.- Raphael hizo una pose dramática.

Por otro lado, Louis hablaba algo con Hachiro cuando se acercaron a ellos dos de las acompañantes de Testudo, se trataba de la tigresa humanoide y la arconte.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó amablemente la arconte.- Venimos con Testudo de parte de la emperatriz de Talesworld, yo soy Ageka y mi compañera es Rasha, somos emisarias de lugres lejanos.

-Buenas noches.- Respondió Louis e hizo una leve reverencia.- Es un placer tenerlas con nosotros esta noche tan especial.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tenemos unos presentes para ustedes.- Agregó Rasha y les extendió una cajita con escamas color anaranjado ensartadas en oro, el joven la recibió y al abrirla se encontró con que dentro habían dos dijes en forma de plumas de otro con una gema en forma de gota ensartada, ambos dijes estaban sujetos por unas cadenas tipo brazalete.

-Son hermosos.-Susurró y cerró la caja, Hachiro la tomó con ambas manos como a un tesoro preciado, abrió la tapa y se dio cuenta que tanto ésta como el reverso de los dijes tenían algo grabado.

-Interesante.- Susurró el pelinegro.

-Es una cajita de Sirrush.- Explicó la tigresa.- Como el Sirrush es un ser casi divino, la cajita resiste a todo tipo de inclemencias, pude ser usada para resguardar lo que más aprecian y con el tiempo pesto no se dañe.

-Y los dijes son lágrimas de arconte.- Agregó Ageka.- Son un lazo que sólo la pareja tiene y, sin importar la distancia la gema brillará hasta que logren reencontrarse cuando lo amerite el momento. Ah, y por supuesto, están cordialmente invitados a Talesworld por parte de la Talesmaster.

-Muchas gracias.- Remató Louis con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Las emisarias regresaron a su mesa con una expresión de satisfacción.

La pareja de recién casados se quedó por un momento en silencio, aun cuando la música llenaba el ambiente sintieron un mini silencio incómodo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó de repente Hachiro para romper con el silencio, Louis levantó los hombros. De repente, como si hubiera desafiado al tiempo aparecieron casi de la nada Matheo y Raphael, entre los dos cargaron a Hachiro y lo llevaron hasta el centro del salón ante la mirada expectante de todos. Alexi subió al escenario y son una sonrisa divertida habló por el micrófono.

-Ahora invitamos a los caballeros a pasar al centro, jejeje, entreguemos al novio.-Dijo animadamente con una sonrisa divertida.

Louis miró con una gotita en la frente y una sonrisa irónica cómo entre varios cargaba a su ahora esposo. De repente vio que se acercaba a él Estela, la princesa alternaba miradas entre él y lo que estaba sucediendo en el centro.

-A ver... quítenle los zapatos... el saco... la camisa.. Los pantalones, okno. – Alexi se aguantó una risa al ver el rostro lleno de vergüenza del pelinegro.

-Se ve que se están divirtiendo.- Comentó Estela con una sonrisa, Louis sólo sonrió y asintió.- Tu boda es adorable.

-Jeje, gracias.- Respondió el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.- La tuya también fue hermosa.

No siguieron conversando porque el pelirrojo mandó traer a Louis al centro.

-Y bien, aquí está el novio.- Respondió Alexi, entre varios dejaron caer de manera poco amable a Chiko al suelo, el joven estaba desgarbado, sin saco ni zapatos, y totalmente despeinado, Louis no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.- Dinos, ¿todavía lo quieres?

-Jajaja, sí.- Respondió entre risas el chico y abrazó al mayor, una exclamación de ternura invadió el lugar.

* * *

Wendy miraba divertida la escena, de repente, algo captó su atención: cerca de una de las esquinas se encontraba Ken cruzado de brazos con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, la castaña se acercó con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida, algo le decía que Ken había tenido una pequeña venganza. El oji amarillo sonríe de lado y jaló a alguien fuera de la esquina, Wendy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Milo con un vestido azul con detalles rosas y un poco de maquillaje en el rostro.

-Se podría decir... que alguien recibió su karma.- Respondió Ken mientras reía, el peli azul le intentó fulminar con la mirada, pero falló monumentalmente.

* * *

_Sentimiento más puro y tierno que el amor_

_Ninguno_

_¿Es posible amara a primera vista?_

_Quien sabe_

_¿Cuánto podría durar el amor?_

_Durará lo que tenga que durar_

_¿Hay límites para el amor?_

_No existen fronteras de ningún tipo_

* * *

Después de la fiesta algunos de los invitados se fueron, mientras que otros se quedaron en el castillo, total, había habitaciones de sobra.

La pareja de recién casados se encontraba en sus aposentos, listos para una larga y bella noche a solas.

-Te amo.- Dijo Hachiro y besó a Louis en los labios, un suave y tierno beso, el castaño se sonrojó pero le sonrió.

-Yo también. – Respondió y abrazó al pelinegro, lo besos fueron pasando a algo más que duró un buen rato, mejor dicho, toda la noche, una noche bella y estrellada donde ellos se mostrarían el amor que sentían uno por el otro de la forma más íntima que pudieron.

Al amanecer del día siguiente el primero en despertar de los dos fue Hachiro, el mayor, aún adormilado y algo exhausto por la noche anterior se incorporó con pesadez y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente a su "pequeño castaño", Louis se removió entre las sábanas y sonrió soñadoramente.

De repente, un ruido lo alertó, no era el sonido del agua dentro del baño, era diferente, parecía... un gorjeo o un sonido que él no lograba identificar. Se puso algo encima y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación en busca de lo que producía dicho sonido, no tardó en dar con la fuente. Cuando lo encontró, el castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ahogó un grito.

Hachiro logró captar que algo no andaba bien allá afuera, cerró la llave del agua y salió del baño con sólo una toalla cubriendo su mitad inferior del cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó, Lou?- Preguntó con notable preocupación al ver al joven hincado en una esquina, se acercó unos pasos pero se detuvo en seco cuando el castaño se incorporó.

-Oye... Chiko.- Empezó a hablar con timidez.- De pura casualidad, ¿el gato que me regalaste era normal...?- Preguntó aún de espaldas, Hachiro se quedó como piedra por unos instantes.

-No... no tengo idea. ¿Por qué preguntas... acaso...?- No terminó de decirlo porque el joven se había volteado a verle, el pelinegro se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que Louis estaba cargando entre sus brazos a un bebé de no más de diez meses, su cabello aún escaso era blanco con una pequeña rayita en color aguamarina, sus ojos, grandes e inocente eran turquesa y su piel era de un pálido como de porcelana, pero definitivamente lo que más llamaba la atención era que de su cabecita sobresalían un par de orejitas de gato color gris pálido,.

-Debemos cuidarlo.- Dijo Louis mientras arrullaba al pequeño, él sabía que ese bebé era el gatito que un día antes Hachiro le había regalado, también sabía que por ende debía cuidarlo, bebé o gato.

Hachiro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y se acercó al castaño.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero, ¿cómo se va a llamar?

Louis se quedó pensativo, aún no le había puesto nombre, sin embargo, tuvo un "flashazo", una idea.

-Haru... –susurró, el bebé rio inocentemente y extendió sus manitas.- ¿Te gustó?- El castaño sonrió y lo abrazó con un poco más de firmeza.- Mi pequeño Haru... somos tu familia.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Y aquí termina el fic *w* lo siento por la tardanza, pero se me secó el cerebro u.u

Bueno, ¿pd?

Pd. ¿qué les pareció?

Pd2. No sabía cómo terminarlo, y tengo el presentimiento de que si no lo terminaba ahora, no lo haría nunca (okno XD)

Pd3. Jeje, no me acuerdo cómo era completo eso que hacen en las bodas de que cargan al novio y le hacen esas cosas, pero quería meterlo XDPd4. ¡soy un desastre con los oc! TToTT

Pd4. Sí, Haru fue el primero que adoptaron, pero s el segundo menor, adoptaron a Deshi un año después cuando éste tenía cuatro años, un año después tuvieron a Kalari y al final adoptaron a Luca.

Pd5. A Milo le llegó el karma XD

Pd6. Tal vez suba un poquito de contenido extra a Deviantart.

Pd7. Para los que también están leyendo Parallel, decidí subir l historia por separado de los integrantes de la Banda Zero a Deviantart, como que FictionPress no me latió mucho para esa historia :v

Bueno, eso sería todo, mañana tengo examen de Física (¡noooo!)

¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
